EMS-10E Zudah Jäger
|model number=EMS-10E |developed from= |developed into= |variants= |unit type=Prototype Assault Mobile Suit |launched=December 22, UC0079 |operators= |known pilots=Anna Nameneta |height=17.3 Meters |weight=70 Metric tons |power plant= |armaments=*Movable Shield *2 x Heat Spikes *2 x |system features= |optional equipment=*M-120A1 120mm Machine Gun *ZUX-197 Jagdgewehr Shotgun *ED10-00Q Large Beam Rifle *H&L-SB25K 135mm Anti-Ship Cannon *KLA 763/FW-5E1 Twin Beam Sword |unique aspects=Flugschreiber Weapon Racks |armour= / |accommodation=Pilot only (in standard cockpit in torso) |universe= |affiliation= |storyline= |firstappearance= }}The EMS-10E Zudah Jäger was a prototype mobile suit developed by the Principality of Zeon during Project Neptune. Combining the design philosophies of the EMS-10 Zudah (Previously designated EMS-04) and the MS-18E Kämpfer into one as a powerful assault unit. It was built upon the principle of eliminating Zeon's primary obstacles on the battlefield, namely the RX-78-2 Gundam. Its development time ran far longer than expected leading to its deployment in the very last days of the One Year War, with its first actual deployment in a special forces operation on the 22nd of December, 0079. It was deployed again with the bulk of Zeon's defensive forces in the battle of Solomon on the 24th of December and once more at A Baoa Qu, the final battle of the war. It was piloted by Anna Nameneta. Technology & Combat Characteristics Armaments M-120A1 120mm Machine Gun :A similiar model to the ZMP-50 model machine gun used by the MS-06 Zaku II.Zaku II Armaments As a shell firing weapon, it lacks the energy requirements of other weapons necessary to use them, though it is weaker as a result, such that its armour penetration is almost entirely negated by the armour of most Earth Federation mobile suits requiring precision shots at weaker points for any real effect. It is capable of switching modes between single-fire and automatic.Zudah Armaments ZUX-197 Jagdgewehr Shotgun :A pump-action shotgun, possibly related to the 42mm shotgun used by the MS-08TX Efreet,Efreet Armaments though it maintains an electric mechanism in order to be loaded automatically if necessary.Kämpfer Armaments It was a deadly weapon at extreme ranges, ripping through the armour of Federation suits that were unlucky enough to be in its sights. ED10-00Q Large Beam Rifle :Powered by technology that allows the rifle to fire compressed mega particles in the shape of a beam that can penetrate all but specially treated materials, though the beam's power decreases as it travels, so that while, if a target is far away, it may still be hit but the beam may have lost the power needed to breach its armour. The ED10-00Q was based upon the Trial Beam Rifle utilized by the MS-14A Gelgoog during its testing of beam technology.Gelgoog Armaments It is capable of generating a higher output, and thus bring more firepower to bear, than its standard counterparts but has a larger power draw as a result. The designers sought to compensate for this by giving the weapon its own independent generator which can be used in conjunction with the reactor of the mobile suit to fire more shots, or used on its own, which gives the weapon a highly limited, albeit powerful, 5 shots. H&L-SB25K 135mm Anti-Ship Cannon :A massive cannon meant for the destruction of enemy ships and powerful enough to wipe out enemy mobile suits if it can hit them. The cannon was typically loaded with APFSDS rounds and had more than enough firepower to punch straight through the hull of ''Salamis''-class and ''Magellan''-class ships, easily taking down such vessels in only a couple of shots. It had a powerful recoil though the Zudah Jäger's internal structure was reinforced to mitigate this, whilst also allowing it to be carried and used by only a single arm. KLA 763/FW-5E1 Twin Beam Sword :The Twin Beam Sword, a weapon developed for the MS-14A Gelgoog, is used as the primary armament for the Zudah Jäger in close quarters. The beam sword works by producing a beam of super-heated plasma contained, and then shaped, by an I-field. The heat of the plasma allows the beam to cut through any alloy it comes into contact with. The hilt is unique in that it is much longer than the average handle of beam-bladed weapons, about the length of two beam saber hilts. It carries emitters at both ends of the weapon allowing it to create two beam blades, hence the name. The Twin Beam Sword used by the Zudah Jäger proved able to ignite its beams independent of one another, and could still make use of it if one side had been damaged. When not in use it was stored on a recharge rack mounted inside the right thigh. Movable Shield :A movable shield that can be equipped on either the right, left, or both arms. It is capable of limited independent movement from the arm it is attached to and comes equipped with its own internal generator to power its unique Heat Spikes. It can also carry a pair of Sturm Fausts for use by the Zudah Jäger. ::Sturm Faust :::A large unguided, rocket-propelled shaped charge warhead, this weapon was designed before the beginning of the One Year War and can be fired in space and under gravity. Mounted inside the Zudah's shield, the Sturm Faust was used mainly for anti-ship attacks but also made good anti-mobile suit weapons. The shield is able to carry 2 Sturm Fausts. ::Heat Spikes :::The Zudah Jäger's shield is equipped with a pair of large retractable spikes, designed to pierce through the armour of Federation mobile suits. The blades are capable of being superheated by a small generator within the shield, mimicking the design of earlier Zeon close-range weapons. They utilize an "opening" mechanism that allow the blades to rotate outwards along the shield, chopping apart enemy mobile suits that they have already pierced as they do so. Special Equipment & Features Flugschreiber Weapon Racks :The Flugschreiber Weapon Racks are a pair of large binder-like cases carrying the majority of the Zudah Jäger's armaments. They are attached to the back of the mobile suit, and linked up with its systems in order to process commands. The Weapon Racks are durable enough to impede most light arms fire in order to keep its armament safe. It is equipped with a set of automatic loaders that help open and disperse its equipment for the mobile suit to use, it is also equipped with a set of thrusters in order to make up for the speed loss incurred by the weight of the racks. When expended, these racks can be detached and discarded to lighten up the Zudah Jäger. Each rack has space for two weapons. Notes *The EMS-10E Zudah Jäger shares the E at the end of its designation with the MS-18E Kämpfer, which is meant as an abbreviation of the German word "einhauen", which translates to "one strike". In addition "jäger" is another German word meaning "hunter". Gallery File:ZMP-50D.jpg| M-120A1 120mm Machine Gun File:Jagdshotgun.jpg| ZUX-197 Jagdgewehr Shotgun File:LBRifle.png| ED10-00Q Large Beam Rifle File:Antishipgun.jpg| H&L-SB25K 135mm Anti-Ship Cannon File:TwinBeamSword.jpg| KLA 763/FW-5E1 Twin Beam Sword References